A White Stained Blackness
by ConsultingAntagonist
Summary: When an Angel falls, someone is bound to get hurt. Angel!Kuroko. AU. Slash(?)


Hello, this will short and sweet. **This is not a one-shot, but multiple one shots that connect to each other. Basically 6 one-shots, with an extra chapter to wrap everything in a nice little bow.**

This is not my first Fanfic, but my 3rd Knb one, and probably my 7th fanfiction idea.

_Life Doesn't Stop- I am going to re-write everything because I really really hate it._

_A Fabricated Dream – Not sure. I don't like the pacing or the way everything is going._

_Anonymous- I deleted it, will put it back up once I feel proud._

**Title**: A White Stained Blackness

**Author**: Consultingantagonist

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: When an Angel falls, someone is bound to get hurt. Angel!Kuroko. AU. Slash(?)

**Warning**: Religious references. (if there are any triggers I will put an asterix before the scene and after the scene so you know to skip it.)

**Notes**: Will include the GoM and Kagami.

* * *

- Midorima –

-Pt I-

Humans were fascinating creatures.

Their minds so complex that studied as one they are infinite, but as a whole are very predictable. With free will and outlandish behavior they truly are magnificent. Their smile – loving, warm genuine – is different from what their eyes show – hate, jealously, arrogance.

Maybe that's why he decided to go against God's will. For someone with so little sentiment to finally feel something akin to freedom was a miracle.

But a question remains, was it worth it?

* * *

August 3, XXXX

Midorima was the first of all five to see him.

It was an experience he'd never forget, and yet would come to fear in his later years. It was an enchanting meeting really; an encounter destined by fate. There was once a saying that went, "Man proposes and God disposes." It turned out that the statement was quite true.

It started when the blue haired man fell from the sky and crashed against his concrete porch. Stunned Midorima stood there with his mouth wide open before seconds later calming himself down and running towards the boy.

He, with twitchy and nervous fingers, brought is hand down towards the hollow of his neck checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

The green haired man frantically linked his fingers together and then began pushing down onto the unconscious boy's chest. He showed no signs of awaking, and just as he was about to give up something truly magnificent happened.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Silence. Thump. Thump

The enigmatic boy started to breathe in slow uneven paces, but to Midorima it didn't matter anymore; he had just saved a boy from dying. The feeling was nice; his legs were tingly while his heart pumped with adrenaline. It felt as if he could take down the world.

With a burst of sudden realization he backed away, fast enough to make him fall.

_Today's lucky sign is Aquarius! You will be helped by someone in a life changing manner! Don't forget your behavior though; it might scare your savior off!_

_Today's most unlucky sign is Cancer! Something very bad will happen to you, so watch out! Make sure you don't judge someone too quickly, looks are deceiving. So make sure you have your lucky item of the day with you!_

Midorima knew not bringing a heart of a pig would get him into trouble! After all, Ohasa has never been wrong before.

Knowing school would be starting soon he quickly crawled onto his knees making sure to stay at least a foot away from the half-alive person before him. With caution he nudged the boy's shoulder as if it were infectious.

An eye opened, and all he could do was stare.

His eyes were blue. No word in the dictionary would be able to describe the depths and shades of blue that made his iris. Although, there was something more behind the dull eyes, something like sadness and anxiety.

"H-hey, you should g-go now," he stuttered while briskly standing up, making sure to brush the imaginary dust off his black school pants. The boy only looked at him in confusion, tilting his head to the right. And oddly enough he found it rather….endearing.

"I am…Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya," his voice sounded out each better with a precise, almost excited tone. "I am an angel of the Lord."*

The green haired man didn't know how long he stood there looking like a fool, but after he came back from his shock he saw the boy – no – angel trying to stand up.

In appearances he only looked half the way he thought they would seem. Light blue hair, messed up from the fall with strands seeming to defy gravity. His skin was soft looking, translucent to the point where he could see his veins. Kuroko was short though, very short. Midorima thought angels would be tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, the image of Apollo. Instead what he saw was a short boy with bed head, and emotionless overcast eyes that seemed to be hiding something.

Midorima stopped. This wasn't real, none of it was. Angels don't just fall, they fly. They don't need saving, they save people. And most certainly they don't look as feminine as him.

He must be going crazy if that is what's bothering him.

Instead he should be worrying about how angels can't exist, or that someone falling from that high up would never live. Or the fact that he did CPR to a fallen person, whose bones should have shattered at impact.

But then again, Midorima wasn't like most people. He read the bible over ten times, never losing interest in the New Testament. The stories were so great, so beautifully written, that he almost forgot that they were probably not even real.

Kuroko stood there passively, watching the emotions flicker though the green haired man's face. First there was shock, and then awe, realization, confliction, and finally acceptance.

Yes, humans were very strange indeed.

* * *

Midorima skipped school that day, pretending to go to but never actually going. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he wasn't about to blow it. He was too religious for that.*

The blue haired boy looked at him in puzzlement, wondering what was taking place in his mind.

"You look like you have a question to ask Midorima-san," he stated monotonously. Midorima eyebrows furrowed in thought before he thought better of it.

"Why are you here?" The question was simple, but complex enough to get the information he wanted. Kuroko seemed amused if one looked closely. He swallowed, maybe he was being insensitive.

"I have some business to attend to, why are you skipping school Midorima? You have always had perfect attendance," now that shocked him. Why did a stranger know that about him; an angel more specifically.

Before he had the chance to retort he finally noticed what Kuroko was wearing; a toga of sorts that stood out in the contemporary fashion of Japan. Good thing they weren't somewhere too widely known to the public.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and looked away, "W-we need to get you some clothes. It's not like I want to, I just don't want to be seen with you like that in public." His cheeks reddened at the thought of people watching their every move for being a.) really tall b.) pretty, short, and wearing a dress. The latter obviously being Kuroko.

A ghost of a smile graced the angel's lips, but as quickly as it came it vanished.

"I understand."

* * *

It turned out that Kuroko was rather picky when choosing clothing.

Midorima had suggested a white collared casual dress shirt with slacks, and a pair of loafers. It was a nice smart casual look that would defiantly look good on him, but didn't seem to fit personality wise.

The second outfit he suggested was more like Aomine's style; a white v- neck shirt with a blue sweatshirt to layer on top, and a pair of jeans to make the look feel whole. A dog chain was added because the ensemble seemed basic without it.

On Kuroko it was cute, but it didn't really fit him well. Everything he tried on was baggy, even though it the smallest size possible. So next time Midorima let him choose.

Kuroko, though from Heaven, seemed to have a good fashion sense. Midorima commented on it, and all he got in return with an all knowing smile from him. It made him think, had Kuroko been watching him his whole life?

It was a thought he hadn't considered yet, but it made perfect sense when he thought about it. Landing on his footsteps, speaking perfect Japanese, not once questioning what the social etiquette was. It all came crashing down on him, and he wondered why it had taken him so long to figure it out.

The blue haired boy opened the dressing room door and came out looking like a regular high school boy. He wore a white shirt with navy stripes going horizontal, and a light blue jacket. Keeping the dog tags, he also added a wristband basketball players wore. Almost too tight jeans covered his legs, while a pair of comfortable dark blue shoes made way onto his feet.

Midorima was impressed; having him dress on his own was a wise choice. He never would have thought of it, and quite frankly he was glad he didn't. It only proved his theory on Kuroko's stalker-ish tendencies.

* * *

For the remainder of the day they roamed around a park outside of the city, making idle chat. It was weird, he was talking to an angel and yet it wasn't awkward. Midorima felt a sense of companionship, and that was new.

Sure he was friends with his team members in Teiko, but he never really considered them to be the best of pals. The only reason why he had associated with them was because they were all on the basketball team.

Kuroko looked at him confused, wondering what was making Midorima furrow his eyebrows.

"Is there something on your mind Midorima-san?" He inquired politely knowing it wasn't his place to ask, and yet did so anyway. The green haired teen looked startled at first; being pulled out of his reverie, but quickly schooled his face into a look of indifference.

"No, nothing," he lied easily. Kuroko looked at him blankly before turning away.

They walked towards a bench being shaded by a large tree, their feet starting to hurt from their long walk. Where they sat was by the railing of the cliff, so if they chose to they could easily see Tokyo in front of them.

Kuroko tensed knowing what he was about to say would upset Midorima, "I can tell if people are lying." Instead of anger he got confusion, "I mean not how normal people can tell. I can see an aurora when someone is lying."

That seemed to shock him, but not enough to fully aggravate him.

"What does it look like if I may ask," he asked with an air of stiffness to it. He had basically just been told he was lying, and it stung for some reason.

The blue haired angel didn't say anything for a while just staring at him, and it was unnerving. "It is not a color; it is more of a blur along the lines of your silhouette, a kind of smudge in your appearance if you will."

Midorima nodded despite not understanding what he meant. Minutes passed in silence, both just enjoying each other's company.

The sun was starting to set, so the sky was painted a pretty orange blue color. The dull shine of the stars were starting to show, but the light pollution kept it from being the brightest it could be. It was a pity really, something so fantastic was being covered up by man's doings.

"What's it like?" He started to ask, "In Heaven I mean."

"It is like Earth, but more white. People can fly, and there is no corruption."

"Is it boring up there? I mean with no excitement or danger, doesn't life get…dull?" Midorima's faced started to turn a light shade of pink, knowing this was personal. Kuroko faintly smirked and answered.

"Yes," He stood up making sure to stretch his legs first, "Midorima-san may I ask you a question?"

He nodded mutely making sure his head movements were slight. After all it was only proper to answer a person's questions when you were interrogating them just before.

"How is your life at Teiko?"

"Fine, it's…fine," the green haired teen not sure why he was hesitating. It was fine wasn't it?

Kuroko paused making sure his eyes were down cast and his shoulders were slumped forward. Midorima saw that and took a step forward, but the angel stopped him. He lifted his head up, and what he saw scared him. His blue eyes were no longer dull, and full of mystery. Rather, they were filled with a vibrant sadness.

"I have a request," he bobbed his head yes automatically, knowing that it was a bad idea to accept so quickly.

The angel leaned in, his lips pressed against the shell of his ear, making him shudder at the close contact. He froze though after hearing what the boy had said.

The blue angel stepped back and smiled softly, and Midorima stared at him in shock. His rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but when he looked back up he only had a fraction of a second to see Kuroko go.

With large black wings folding around his body, he vanished. There was no sign Kuroko had just been there, not even a feather to his name. The only thing that proved he really was there was his memories, and the dog tags in his hand.

Since when was he holding that?

* * *

The only thing worse than failure is victory.

It may seem contradictory, but in the end it's true. Failure makes people strive for something, may it be sports, art, or even relationships. While victory torments the winners in a constant reminder they beat the others.

While winning in its self isn't a bad thing, it's when you win too many times that it becomes a problem. You lose the passion you once had before. You become analytical, and cold. You drive yourself mad with the mantra of "losing is not an option." You don't care; you only do it because you're good at it. You start getting bored, knowing you've already reached your peak. You start to think no one can beat you.

When asked the question, "how is life," you answer with society in mind, you want to please them. Although, for Midorima it was different, he didn't care what others thought of him, nor was he afraid to speak his mind.

So when asked, "How is your life at Teiko," you would think he'd answer honestly.

It was too bad his whole body was a giant blur.

* * *

- Reference to supernatural's Castiel. I'm addicted to that show. SO MUCH ANGST.

- I think Midorima would be a very religious man, not only because of his saying but because he thinks of fate. Fate is decided by God soo….there. By the way, some of these religious views are not mine, so I am unbiased. I try to see everything though everyone's point of view.

(p.s I edited it once myself, and a website that did a lousy job, a second. So if you see any errors please tell me!)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
